Dazzling Bella
by karmapolice28
Summary: Bella and Edward have been together for 5 years and Bella decides some R&R is in order.Edward's thinking the exact opposite...rofl!Erotic vacation around the world!Just a string of smutty one-shots I came up with from boredom.
1. Vacations:Italy

* Just a little idea derived from boredom… Hope you like it!

*I don't own Bella or Edward, Stephenie does. But I sure as hell would love to own Edward in every way imaginable…YUMMY!

**"Vacations With Edward: Italy"**

Edward was always surprising me. He always had some sort of trick up his sleeve. Edward always knew what made me stand on my toes. So naturally I was constantly on edge and holding my breath when I knew he was in an anxiously lust-filled mood. On our anniversaries he was the most uncontrollable, almost like a tiger. Prowling for his prey in the jungle, stealthy and lethal. _Simply dangerous…delicious._ He's done everything from kidnapping me from my job and tying me up (_very__ kinky)_ to discovering and pampering every inch of my body with his tongue. _That tongue should be illegal…mmm_. Just thinking of past memories of his spontaneous love making gets me going faster an Olympic track star. He has this indescribable way of making me feel like I was human again, like I could still blush, like my heart was still beating. And it was one of many reasons why I was irrevocably in love with him.

It's our 5 year anniversary and I know my husband's got something planned. We decided to go country hopping. Two days ago we were in Cannes for the film festival and we toured around Paris a little bit. In addition to Edward trying to buy me every piece of jewelry being sold, we apparently will be having our second honeymoon in Versailles. Not the city, the palace! He is too extravagant sometimes; I mean jeez I'm not that special.

At the moment we happen to be in Verona, Italy. We went to the most romantic Italian restaurant (for the atmosphere only of course). It made me sad that there was all of this amazing five star food and my stomach wouldn't see any of it. Oh well, thus is the life of a vampire. My head rested against Edward's bare chiseled chest. "I wouldn't mind moving here, it's breathtaking. The city reminds me of Romeo and Juliet." a detail I pointed out to Edward.

"Sounds just like us, except for the dying part honey." his velveteen voice whispered from under me.

I poked his stomach, "Psssst…Edward…?"

He looked up at me, "yes love?"

"We technically are dead." I snorted out. He brushed the hair from my face and delivered that crooked smile of his that left me stunned.

"My silly Bella, you know what I mean." he placed delicate kisses on my lips and neck between words, "Hmm Bella?" _Damn…he knew just how to get me started._ "You know darling," his voice deepened, "we haven't used this bed yet…"

"You're incorrigible…" I teased even though I was feeling the lustful spark between us intensify as well.

"Mmm… You would know sweetheart; you married me." A gasp fell from my lips as he undressed me at an inhuman speed. _And there go all of my coherent thoughts…right out the window._ Edward, the root of my existence and the root of all my sexual tension. My feminine hands undid his pants and practically ripped off his boxer briefs.

"Fair's fair." I gave him an enchantress smile. He pulled me atop his hard muscles so I could feel the electric charge in us grow stronger from skin to skin contact.

"Are you ready for me Bella?" I gave him my _"Are you kidding?"_ look. He laughed out loud, the sound resonating off the walls. I grabbed his left hand and rubbed it against my wet and wanting pussy.

"Does it _feel_ like I'm ready Edward?" , I nearly growled at him. The humorous look he sported melted into a look of pure unadulterated lust. The growl he pent up inside him vibrated inside his chest and sounded like a roar, giving my feminine lips pleasure. My husband flipped me so that my back was flat against his stomach and my crotch was right above his risen penis. My unnecessary breathing turned into a pant as my neck feel into the spell of Edward's kisses. He didn't waste time being chivalrous; he wanted me now and it was all that mattered. His hands moved like pythons, slowly wrapping around my breasts with dangerous intentions. His fingers tugged and rolled my nipples, erecting them higher. "Mmmph!" my mouth responded to the pressure. He leaned into me to murmur something in my ear.

"I know you're ready for me now love, but I want you begging me to fuck you." I gasped. In all my seven years of knowing him, I have never heard him speak like that! It was by far the sexiest thing I've seen him do. I guess he took my gasp the wrong way because he was instantly apologizing to me.

"Bella I'm so sorry! You are my queen and I had no right to say such a thing to you! You don't deserve to be treated…"

"Edward stop!" his mouth clamped shut, "I like hearing you talk dirty to me. I always wanted to hear you say things like that to me but I was always afraid to ask. And I didn't want to freak you out or make you feel uncomfortable." I kissed his lips softly and reassuringly.

"So you're okay with it?" he asked timidly.

"I am more than okay with it, it turns me on." A naughty smirked shined on my face , "Now I want to hear all those nasty thoughts you've been holding back from me." A playful gleam in his eye told me he was very dangerous right now, and adding in his crooked smile just let me know that I was in for it. _My kinky, sexually explosive husband. You're so sexy and you're all mine._ His position shifted back to its previous one and his lips were once again on my ear. "Tell me what you want to do to me honey." my breathy voice pushed out of my mouth. His fingers crawled down my stomach, creeping down to my awaiting thighs.

"I'm going to push my fingers in and out of your juicy pussy." my breath hitched as his finger was on my slit, "I'll beat them straight into your G-spot until my hand is saturated with your sweet juices and you are flowing with your own cum." He barely touched me, yet and here I was moaning away for him.

"Oh god!" my body squirmed on top of his as two fingers teasingly entered where I wanted him most. Edward chuckled at my lack of self control. He thrust them in and out quickly in short strokes. The tingling urge in my stomach grew overwhelming as he added another finger.

"Then I'm going to slam my iron-hard cock into your cunt until you're twitching beneath me.", he licked up my neck as his thrusting fingers went into me harder. "Until you scream my name loud enough for all of Italy to hear you. Then you'll come…and you might think it will stop there but it won't. During your orgasm I'll push into you deeper than you've ever known my dear. I'll fuck you hard and fast and practically destroy you're fucking pussy with so much pleasure that you won't be able to walk straight for a week!" His fingers curled inside me, hitting my spot over and over again. He grabbed my right breast and stuck it into his mouth, teasing and biting my nipple. _That__ was my undoing._

"Oh oh oh oh fuck! Mmmph…ungh unnngh! Eddddwwaaaaaarrrrd!!!" Arching my back I screamed his name as massive amounts of my cum shot out of me onto Edward's hand. My body stuttered with unimaginable pleasure.

"That's it love…come down from your high." He stroked my sweaty hair out of my face to kiss my forehead and cheeks. Short gasps of oxygen heaved through my lungs as my sweaty body received the after shock of my orgasm.

"Oh…oh dear god Edward… I-I never knew you, you could…Oh god! That… that was…"

"Intense?" the laugher trickled out of his mouth.

"More than intense… It was mind altering, mind blowing, and mind shattering!" I flooded kisses all over his face, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much!"

"Hahahahaha Bella sweetheart, I love you as well but I'm not done with you yet." My mouth gaped open as his words caught me off guard. Edward's teeth pulled my bottom lip in for a kiss; a fiery panty-melting kiss that made me wet all over again. "Oh, did you forget about all that I said?" he sucked my bottom lip with his tongue raced across it.

"No, no… It was something like: 'I want to make sweet gentle boring love to you' or something like that." For a second there I thought his manhood died, but when he saw that I was just kidding a smile played on his lips. "I don't really remember, I was quite distracted at the time."

"I bet you were distracted." , he mumbled. "Bella, you're testing my patience aren't you? You sly little vixen. Maybe I can jog your memory. It was more like: 'I'm going to fuck your brains out until you scream in utter ecstasy and shatter your lungs while doing so'." _That slick son of a…_ With all of his sinful finesse he had me breathing the wrong way again. Breaths too heavy to push out. And with the promise of letting me repeat the agonizing passion of coming again, he already had me on the edge.

"Oh…yeah that sounds about right." , I mindlessly whispered. I knew he was laughing at me. Edward flipped me on my back and hovered over my shaking body; every part of me shook with anticipation.

"Are you cold honey?" , a grin stuck onto his face.

"You know very well that I'm not cold! Don't be a smartass Edward. Just give me what I want!"

My dear husband snickered, "And what is it that you want?" He was amused and contained too much control, but jeez did it turn me on right now!

"Unnn Edward don't make me say it…"

"Say it or I won't give it to you." , he yanked my hands over my head in a possessive steely grip. Dominance shown brightly in his eyes, making him look dark and sinister. I tried to see if he'd hold it…

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" , I hissed with my teeth cringing in the dim light.

"Ohhhh… Oh I would Bella." , his body crouched down closer to me, "Get you completely hot and bothered and then miraculously fall asleep."

"You can't even fall asleep!"

"Yes, that's precisely said _miraculously_ fall asleep. Bella you're missing the point and the threat. Now say it!" My body was too eager to dispute with my husband.

"FINE! I want you drilling into me faster than my body can take. I want you to spread my legs wide open and pound into me until I pass out. I want to feel you pressing against my womb. Until my cunt creams for your stiff cock. I want you to fuck me so hard that my head bangs into the fucking headboard! I want your cock to overflow with cum in my pussy, drenching my thighs!" He took gasping breaths as the tables turned on him. I nibbled on his shoulder in tight stinging nips, lavishing his body with them like the plague.

"Hsssssss…Bella you're killing me!"

"Then ram your cock into me already! I need you right now!" His hands clamped down tighter and he plunged his full length straight into me. His moan grumbled low in his throat, vibrating in his chest.

"Ah ah ah unnngh…un, uhhhh…oh! Christ Bella you're so tight!" Our bodies jerked and tumbled on the bed.

"Ahhhhh ohhhh! Deeper Edward deeper! I wanna feel you in my core!" , I wailed. His diamond-hard erection drove into me faster and faster, lunging in and out. My head bumped into the headboard as my husband lifted my legs to rest on his shoulders; pressing him deeper into my tingling center. His taut balls slapped against my skin; the sound of fierce erotically charged steamy sex filled the air. I met every powerful thrust his immortal body could come up with, on the cusp of orgasm.

"I want your cum all over me!" , Edward's rough crushed velvet voice yelped. "I want to fucking drown in it! Come with me Bella! Come for me!" I huffed and arched my back as I came hard for him. His name rushed out of my mouth in tidal waves, as I shrieked it out. My body went limp then I blacked out…

"Hey love…" Edward gently cuddled his body to mine, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Hey…" , my goofy smile felt natural in his arms in the afterglow of great sex. "How long was I out?"

"Heh heh, about two minutes." , he planted a sultry kiss onto my neck.

"Wow…that's a long time!" , we exchanged cute kisses, "Must have been really good sex." We looked at each other and cracked up. This is why I loved my husband. This is why we'd be together for eternity and why I would never get bored of him. He knew me better than myself mind and body. Definitely body…to make my body prickle with gratifying bliss over and over was beyond amazing!

"I certainly thought so…" , his embrace snuggled him closer to me.

"You know I love you honey, but if you don't do that every night for the rest of my life I will divorce you and hit you in the head." , I giggled.

"That's some threat sweetheart, but I'm sure I can meet the demands."

"Always and forever?"

He pecked a kiss onto my forehead, "Always and forever." And that's all I needed, all I'd ever need. Edward Cullen.


	2. Vacations: India part1

* I know it's been a while folks. That's why I'm making this extra long for ya!

*I don't own the characters, but I do own the movie…and the poster…and the soundtrack…and the books…and the… (Etc)

"**Vacations With Edward: India (part 1)"**

If you know my wife then you know she doesn't like attention. She hates to dress up and despises to be pampered. What you don't know is that those are all of the lovely qualities of a submissive woman. Neither does Bella. You also don't know that I like to dominate…and between you and I, that's another thing Bella isn't quite aware of yet. I just recently gave her a taste of my aggressive sexual nature and she liked it. She'll find out for sure today just how much she wants it… I'll make her swallow every ounce of my dominance. _Oh when I get my hands on her…_ Today we happen to be in Agra, India; it's a little ways south of New Delhi. I've always loved and enjoyed the history and culture here; sultans and great kingdoms, Arabian Nights, and harems. Quite the opposite these days, but I'll make that dream come true for Isabella and I this afternoon.

"Have you read Arabian Nights Bella?" I twisted her silky hair around my alabaster fingers.

"The thousand something stories that Scheherazade had to tell in order to save her life from her insane sultan husband?" I nodded. "What about them?"

"I want to make that dream into a reality." I put on my most seductive demeanor but faltered when I saw her face fall into a state of panic.

"You want to make me read to you every night so you won't **kill** me?!" _Did she honestly think…?_ I looked over to her._ She __**really**__ did!_

"Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaha!" I swear, if I could cry right now tears would be streaming down my face! I couldn't hurt a strand of hair on her head, and she thought I wanted to kill her? One look at her and I got my answer. "**Baaahahahahahahahahaaa!**"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she smacked the back of my head.

"Oww…that's not fair!" I whined while I rubbed my head, "You are way too strong for your own good. That is so not fair! Hahahaha!"

"How is you wanting to kill me fair?" defiantly putting her hands on her hips, "And now you're laughing at me!" She looked just like an angry smurf! Oh good lord this is precious!

"Hon-ey, honey hahmm, sweetheart listen." I grabbed her shoulders, "I didn't mean the killing part. Are you daft?! Would I **EVER** hurt you in **any** way?"

"No…"

"That's right." my 'matter-of a-fact' tone eased out all of her ridiculous tension, "What I meant was that I want to experience ancient India with you. We are staying in the Taj Mahal, what better place to imagine the tantric, pleasure filled world this country used to be?"

"That sounds intriguing… What do you have in mind?" I figured I would let her come up with the same conclusion as me.

"Whatever you pleases you my love." my sickeningly sugary voice coursed through her veins. She continuously believes that our relationship is one-sided. Oh well, her biased opinion doesn't count when it comes to the amount of love and affection we share with each other; it is exactly half and half. However, I know her complexes. And I know that by telling her what she doesn't want to hear, she'll end up suggesting exactly what I want. _Snicker…snicker…_

"Why are you snickering?"

"Uhh…umm.?" Definitely thought that was secure in my head.

"Okay…anyhoo, I don't know what we should do."

"Anything your heart desires…" I kissed a trail up her arm.

"No!" her elbow accidently hit my face. _Ow… _I rubbed my nose. I'm sure if I were human it would be profusely bleeding as we speak.

Ever since Edward demonstrated how masochistic he could be in bed I realized how much I really enjoyed it. Last night while he went out to make the plane arrangements for our next flight I sifted through all the information I could find on S+M and B+D. I wanted to be informed because I was just a little unknowledgeable on that subject and if that time came, I wanted to be prepared for Edward. I know it was hard for him to come out with that side of himself in front of me and I don't want him to feel ashamed or think of himself as a pervy husband.

"We are always doing what **I** want and focusing on me! This time it is going to be about **you**. Whatever pleases you. Anything and everything you want. I'll be your dominant queen, your captive masochistic princess, your submissive slave…" She licked up my neck in between the sinful words dropping from her lips then bit my earlobe. _Very, VERY enticing…_ How could I possibly say no_? Heh heh heh…_ Jesus, I feel like some sort of perverted old man or something! I was already hard with excitement and right now she was pushing my lust further to the edge of uncontrollable.

"Now that you mention it…I have a couple of ideas on how that might work."

===Later on in the day===

"Edward I feel awkward and exposed; I'm not coming out." I made Bella get dressed up into a Bollywood belly dancer outfit. A sky blue bustier bra and puffy silk pants to match. I even got her symbols. She would look like a captured Indian princess. Her costume matched my costume to the T. I had an intricate darker blue and gold Maharaja outfit on; it wouldn't be authentic if Bella was the only one to dress up. I figure role-playing would give her a façade to hide behind for now and it would ease her into doing these types of things with me in actuality later on down the road. _If she only knew what I had in store for her…_

"Come out or I'll huff and I'll puff…" my voice dropped to a husky growl as I moved behind my wife, "And I'll blow your house down." I felt her shudder beneath my fingertips. She looked into the mirror of the changing room and gasped.

"Edward you look…" she spun around and captured my lips. Silly Bella still had no control. I flipped her body around and made her face the mirror. Her left arm was twisted comfortably behind her back as I held her.

"Everything about this turns me on, especially that outfit. I know you feel it too dear." My lips glided over her neck, eliciting a wonton moan from her. Fell the silk caress your perky nipples… Your lean legs…" I could feel my erection pulsing with life, hardening rapidly. Her breath was coming in strong and in short supply now.

"E-Edward?"

"Yes love?" my tongue sampled her neck in wispy downward motions. She moved her head closer to mine with her lush lips on my ear.

"I-I'm not wearing any panties."

My growl rumbled low and deep, "Oh what you do to me!" I grabbed the hand that was behind her back and pressed it up to my very hard, growing penis. I heard her gasp again, "_This_ is what you do to…mmm me.", I whispered while moving her hand away and grinding into that supple ass of hers. My hand slid down over the crease of her sheer silk pants and stuck a finger into the moistest part of her body. Bella's moan was long and shrill as her body tensed and her head flew back to the crook of my neck.

"Edward God!"

"You want this don't you?" my hips thrust into her faster. The bulge in my pants hit her over and over.

"Yesssss!"

"Ho-how bad?" my fingers worked her in and out deeper.

"Reallllll-y really bad Edward **please!**" she was panting now. I pulled away from her completely and stepped back in one quick movement.

"You, my love, are going to have to earn it." I left her there in the changing room wet and distraught in her risqué belly dancer outfit as I walked out chuckling.

"B-b-but…BUT EDWARD!"

"Hurry up Bella; I'll be waiting for you." _Right where I want her…_ I had already set up everything in our bedroom for the activities soon to be had. Bella thinks that I went to make our plane arrangements last night but I wasn't. I was out buying light sex toys and various little things I thought Bella might like and wouldn't be afraid of. I didn't want to overwhelm her or scare her off. Alice tipped me off with a vision she had about us and I thought I should bring that to life. I heard my wife slink out of the changing room, embarrassed and flustered.

"Astaga! Anda terlihat seperti seorang dewi!" The motherly shop woman exclaimed. Bella shot a confused glance in my direction.

"She said: 'Oh my god! You look like a goddess!" I came over to her and pet her delicate strands of hair. "She's right you know." I murmured as I kissed her forehead.

"Terima kasih, anda terlalu baik." Bella looked over to me as the little shop keeper smiled. "Did say it right?"

"Say what right?" I was too dazed by her tantalizing body in that risqué garment that scarcely heard a word she had said.

"Thank you, you're too kind."

"Yes love, your American mouth said it perfectly." We paid the woman and headed to our suite in the Taj Mahal. After countless minutes of Bella telling me to slow down we had arrived. "You look insanely gorgeous this afternoon." I moaned into her ear.

"No I don't.", she gasped out. I cringed and stepped away from her luminous body.

"Bella, you know I absolutely hate it when you say such depreciative things about yourself, right?"

"Right but-"

"QUIET SLAVE!" I grabbed her arm and pulled this frightened creature towards the bed and threw her atop of it.

"What the?!" my hand came across her curvaceous bottom.

"Shut you mouth! You are not permitted to speak. I am the Maharaja and you are my servant. You are to do whatever I ask of you and you are never to anger me. You will bath me, dance for me, strip for me and serve me in_ anyway_ in the bed. Do you understand?"

"Yes Edward." Another smack met her rear end…  
"I am your king and will be addressed as such! I am you Raja. Is this clear?"

"Yes Raja."

"Very good. This afternoon my pleasure will come before yours. Is that understood?" She nodded and looked up at me expectantly._ God I love her submission…it's so sexy…_ I have to start her up with something familiar. I sat on the throne-like chair.

"Get on your knees." my stern voice made her body fall to the floor, "Now undo my pants." She untied the drawstring and quickly stripped away the billowy pants and was surprised to see my lack of underwear. I was hard and growing longer for her topaz doe eyes to witness. "Take it into your mouth servant..." I gulped, "All of it." My breathing was forced and my chest rose and fell as this siren knelt in between my legs shyly. I was already eight inches without being my full aroused length so I knew it would prove to be a difficult task for her. She took the tip of my penis, spilling with pre-cum and licked it. I shivered and groaned more under her control than she knew at the moment. She engulfed my throbbing head like a flame…painful pleasure straight to the core. She relaxed her throat and opened her mouth with completely fuckable lips and swallowed all of me. Sucking and swallowing like the best of them._ Who would have guessed that my wife was a closet porn star?_ Another deep moan flew out of my mouth as her teeth lightly grazed the underside of my cock._ Emmett actually guessed that Bella would secretly be a nymphomaniac…hmm._ "Use your hands!" I yelped out in a failed attempt at sounding controlling. She retained quick thrusts with her moist mouth and gripped me with both hands, slurping and jerking me. Bella was running them back and forth quicker until all my control dissolved into an explosive puddle of need. I took my wife's head and bobbed it up and down on my dick, hearing her gurgle from such rough play. The sounds of her choking and gagging on my cock got me off onto such a new high. "Bell…Bellaaaaaa are you o-okay?" She nodded her head up and down and mumbled an "Unh huh" around my thrusting penis seeping with cum. The vibrations reverberating around me sent me to the point of climax. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IIIII'M GOING TO C-C-CCCOME!" I pulled back to spare her the chore, but she held onto my thighs suckling out every last drop of my gooey white ejaculation. Bella gave the tip one last lick and peppered little kisses on my recovering cock.

"Mmm…tastes like honey…" she chuckled.

"Do I have to put you back in line slave?" My body slouched into the chair as my hands threaded through my coppery hair.

"Nooooooo Bedward.", she called out my nickname in a sing-song voice in the bathroom. I took a deep unnecessary breath and caught up to her. I found Bella and took her arm and lead her to the enormous infinity tub in the bathroom. I flung her up over my shoulder and spanked that succulent cushy butt of hers. I felt my control surge right back through me as she shook in my embrace. I set her down in front of me and gave her a predatory glare. She stared up at me meekly, "Shall I bathe you Raja?" Another slap went across her ass…

"I thought I told you not to speak unless spoken to, slave." she nodded again, "Yes, you will bathe me. Get the soap and the washcloth. From head to toe Bella..." I sunk into the heated water and leaned my head back onto the edge only for it to be met by a comforting towel. _She's taking this very well._ "Very good slave, now come here and get started." She moved provocatively in the water almost fluidly. I felt her shaking against my skin, "Bella, love, if you don't want to do this I'm more than fine with that decision okay?"

"Edward ever since you brought this different type of sexual pleasure to me I've wanted to test our limits together. So let me do this, you're doing great." she kissed my neck, "And if I don't feel comfortable with something I'll have a safe-word okay?" I gave her small romantic kisses as thanks.

"What do you want the safe word to be dear?"

"Hmm… How about 'twilight'?"

"Sounds perfect." I smiled and smothered her with one more agonizing kiss before I went back into character.


	3. Important Stuff Folks

I need you lovely people to take the poll on my profile so I know what story to finish!

That would help me tons ;)


End file.
